


Not Meant To Be

by YamiBaki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Freeform, M/M, Male!Reader-Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that Tsuna wanted an answer, he simply wanted to know what it was that he did wrong, he assumed it was his fault and had even apologized for pushing him away the way he did. His heart twisted at his words, with his stomach churning the longer he stayed there, in the presence of the young boy who had captured his love and held it within his hands, all without having a single clue. Before he could stop it the words had slipped out, and he didn't mind, since this was probably the final step to forgetting him. </p><p>"I liked you Tsuna, I really did have a crush on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Meant To Be

You know that moment when you slowly start to fall for someone you had no idea you'd fall in love with? That very frightening yet exciting moment when you come to realize just how much those once simple, friendly feelings changed in an instant into intense, gut-wrenching feelings of what one will only associate with a crush? Yeah, that's what he was feeling at that moment. 

And it wasn't a good sign, especially since he'd be ruining the very friendship he had worked so hard on trying to establish and keep. What was it about him that brought that feeling of butterflies fluttering about in his stomach, causing him to feel so nauseated as well as clench his heart when it begins to speed? Was it his smile, the one he sent him every time the two met? Was it the way his large eyes turned to gaze at him when he walked up to him? Or could it be the way he spoke, his soft voice speaking his name in greeting? Falling in love with him, another boy, the heir to the Vongola name no less, was a very bad idea. Especially with how protective Gokudera Hayato can be when it involved him, or how he had an undeniable crush on Sasagawa Kyoko. He would be disgusted, angry and even turn to hate (y/n) with all his being if he ever found out about his feelings. 

Avoiding him was the best choice, no more having to see him will probably help change his feelings. No one else knew, but he had a feeling Reborn had caught on at some point, with the way he looked at the young teen with a serious expression, as well as just stand there not saying a word until (y/n) left the room. But the biggest hint of it was the fact that he had told him to stay away from Tsuna. It was simply, a few words while the two passed each other, all the while Tsuna walked on completely oblivious to what his tutor had just whispered to his long time friend and neighbour. 

"He doesn't have time for you, it's better if you stayed away." 

Remembering those words brought a chill down his spine, as he remembered thinking how he should have said something in return, but he knew that if he did it would have been futile. Taking his advice, (y/n) made sure to avoid Tsuna, his friends and family completely. If he saw Haru or Kyoko out on the streets, he'd immediately turn around and walk the other way. If Tsuna's mother called out to him, he'd ignore her and take a detour. If he saw any of Tsuna's friend or Tsuna himself, he'd walk forward and pretend they didn't exist. There had been times when Tsuna had called out to him, running to his side and asking why he was being so distant. Reborn hadn't told him, but (y/n) wouldn't have expected him to. 

Tsuna had grabbed his hand and had stopped him once, facing him head on and not moving away in order to get an answer out of him. But the young teen ended up doing something that he regretted every single day of his youth up until now. He had taken his arm away from the young Vongola's hand, pushing him away until he lost his balance and fell on his butt to the ground. Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto had all rushed to his side, checking to make sure he was alright before Gokudera tried to challenge him. The silver haired male never liked him, he was always suspicious of him and that one incident only proved to him that (y/n) just wasn't suited to being the tenth's friend. "I hate you, leave me alone." When he had muttered those words, he turned on his heels and ran off, running passed a serious Reborn who stood there in silence. 

Since then, (y/n) had stepped it up a notch. He changed his cell number and his email address, and had even changed schools, going to a private one that was away from Namimori middle, one that made his parents happy to know that he was finally taking his education seriously. He had stopped going out, locking himself in his bedroom and burying his nose in his school books, wanting nothing more than to just forget it all, forget about his feelings and forget about Tsuna completely. It had succeeded for about three months, and he had ended up becoming close friends with a boy named Irie Shoichi. He was normal, unlike Tsuna who had a very hectic life. Day by day he had begun to forget Tsuna, and was enjoying Irie kun's company, who returned the feeling and often times confided in him with his deepest secrets. When (y/n) had spilled the beans about his crush on another boy, Irie had been shocked, but he accepted him with open arms and never thought differently of him. (Y/n) would have lived his whole life like that in peace, holding his friendship with Irie kun and enjoying his youth to the fullest as he forgot all about Tsuna, until one day the two bumped into each other unsuspectingly. It was probably inevitable, since they did live in the same neighbourhood and all, but the encounter did bring back many unwanted feelings. 

He was on his way to Irie's house for a sleepover, he had stopped by a convenient store and had bought some snacks to take with him. Irie's mother was at a family member's house and his elder sister was at a friends, meaning the two boys would be alone to hang out like they usually would studying or watching some television as well as play some online games together. On his way out, he hadn't been watching where he was going and had bumped into someone, sending them flying to the ground with a high pitched squeal. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." (Y/n) quickly apologized, kneeling down and extending his hand out towards the fallen teen. It was then that he met with familiar, honey coloured eyes that sent a wave of feeling down his spine. "Tsuna..." He mumbled, quickly standing and moving away from him. As per usual, Tsuna greeted him with a smile, as though he knew that there weren't really that much hard feelings between him and (y/n). The two had started an awkward chat, before breaking out into light laughter like good old times. Tsuna wasn't mad at him, but he was pretty sad at the fact that he suddenly became so distant when the two of them were so close. He knew that Tsuna wanted an answer, he simply wanted to know what it was that he did wrong, he assumed it was his fault and had even apologized for pushing him away the way he did. His heart twisted at his words, with his stomach churning the longer he stayed there, in the presence of the young boy who had captured his love and held it within his hands, all without having a single clue. Before he could stop it the words had slipped out, and he didn't mind, since this was probably the final step to forgetting him. 

"I liked you Tsuna, I really did have a crush on you."

His expression was enough to bring a sad smile to his lips, as the young Vongola's eyes widened. He was in shock, not sure as to how he should take the news or what he should say. A moment of silent passed by the two, as people walked in and out of the convenient store, not paying them much attention as they each waited patiently for the other to speak. A small laugh escaped (y/n)'s lips, all the while he sent the young boy a sad expression, all the while his heart beat slowed down to its regular pace. He felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, and he was no longer tormented with feelings that ate away at him like a virus. Lifting his hand, he ruffled Tsuna's hair like he used to, before turning to walk away, sending him one last smile and making his way towards his best friend's smile. 

His once strong friendship with Sawada Tsunayoshi may have ended and turned into a status of acquaintances, but he was no longer burdened with having to hold in feelings that he had assumed were never going to be told. The confession both hurt and freed him, as he took in a deep breath and walked away from the young male. Sure it was a sad moment, but it was also a happy one. Heartbreak, pain, the ache in his heart and sorrow, all of those feelings needed to be felt if he wanted to grow stronger and mature in this life. 

Tsuna however, didn't feel the same. His heart ached as he watched his long time friend walk away, a harsh wind blowing past him as he came to a sudden realization. A tear fell from the young Vongola's eyes, knowing that that would probably be the last time the two would talk as close friends, especially with the confession that he had just received. Tsuna felt his stomach churn, as the tears began to fall from his eyes like a never ending waterfall, all the while the words that escaped his lips were taken by the wind, only to be heard by him as they failed to reach the fleeting ears of the young teen that began to disappear in the distance. 

"I think I like you too..."


End file.
